


Next to You

by sevpottersnape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not sure how to tag this really, There are no actual names mentioned but most people know this moment in fandom, uhm I don't know I just thought of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/sevpottersnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do you want to sit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to You

Walking through a busy crowd you move to the front of the room, pausing with your arm held back, waiting for your partner, who is slowed by the dizzying crowds. When you feel the light touch of their shoulder moving under your arm you ask as quiet as you can. “Where do you want to sit?” feeling them press in as close to you as possible.

A quick glance in your direction before they respond. “Next to you.” They say, looking overwhelmed and a little bit afraid of your surroundings. You understand though, how they feel, what they mean as they say next to you; because you are home, you are family, you are love, and you are safety. Because there are only five seats in the room and you are the main attractions.


End file.
